


纪实10 You won't really hurt me , right? (M/F)

by MinghengCN



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinghengCN/pseuds/MinghengCN
Summary: sp纪实，狗粮与拍
Relationships: 情侣
Kudos: 25





	纪实10 You won't really hurt me , right? (M/F)

干部打开门，刚剃的寸头干净利落，莫名觉出几分凌峻，看得我一瞬心跳如擂。  
在这人面前身体总是比大脑先反应的，一把搂上去，花痴傻笑。  
屋里空调开得暖，他的手更烫，心痒。  
注意到另一只手上的锅铲，我不自觉笑得更大声。  
“还笑，说好一起去超市买食材的呢？又迟到。”  
“这不是迷了个路嘛。”  
嘿嘿两声，黏糊了好一会儿才分开来。

书包还未放妥，就被扒了风衣提到墙角。  
“站着，好好想想晚上要挨多少打。”  
我泥鳅一样滑转了身缠上去：“先抱会儿，都快一个月没见了，你别这么钢铁直男。”  
约莫是戳中了点，他垂下眼来：“是，我这不解风情的直男，委屈得你一哭二闹三作死。”  
那咬字，妥妥儿算账口气。  
事情说来也不大，无非是思维习惯的差异导致需求没被满足，心烦意乱之下闹些脾气；当然……说小也不小，毕竟火气上来了专拣些戳心戳肺的狠话往外放，不带一个脏字，却字字扎得他心痛不好呼吸。  
小心翼翼地举起一根手指：“我……没提分手哦。”  
“差得很多吗？”他用骤冷的嗓子来压迫。  
“唔……锅里要焦了诶。”  
“没点火。”干部眯眼，“要趴在我腿上才能好好说话吗？”  
“不要！”  
心下一凛，瞬间站好，而后又有些别扭地抻小腿，“我错了啦。”  
再觑一眼他的面色，含混道：“我以后尽量不说那些虐心的话。”  
那些话真的很伤心，我特别清楚，因为我写虐文就这么个思路，不然咋说艺术源于生活。  
所以我同时也清楚，只有真的掏心掏肺，才会被那些字眼刺得默泪。说句不太好听的实话，我常常是故意扎他，会有种报复般的扭曲快感——虽说心也一起痛得厉害，伤敌一千自损八百。

干部叹气：“你已经在这件事上跟我保证过很多个以后了。”  
不知道为什么，我一听这话就难受得不行。总觉着自己又做了错事伤他的心，消耗着他对我的感情，害怕什么时候失望累积得厉害了，他就会离我而去。越害怕失去，就越想冷下脸来先甩开手，好像这样就不会太狼狈。  
即使我清醒时非常确定他不会离开。  
当时也是，只感觉胸口一闷，一下就冷了脸，皱眉寒声：“所以呢？”  
你想离开了吗？心累想放手了？需要及时止损了吗？  
“这是什么口气？”干部一把扯过我，狠揍那两团肉，“又要上架势、又要把我推开了是吗？！”  
他也实在是被我这脾气磨得煎熬了，这么一个温润平和的人，而今被逼得又打又骂，撸着袖子粗暴得像个莽夫。  
那股子闷酸很快被羞臊冲没，我跳着脚往反方向缩，嘴里仍死要面子地抗拒：“你先惹我的！是你先惹的！”  
“我惹你！一句话就惹得你要自我防卫，长这么大不会好好说话吗？！还敢躲！”干部三两下揪我过来钳在臂下，痛打不歇，“说过多少次了，开口前给我过过脑子！又想说什么、你又想说什么昏话来讨打？！”  
那巴掌根本不是平常的力道，我闷声熬了几个就不行，只能讨饶：“我错了错了我不乱说话了……不打、哥哥不打了真的不敢了昂呜呜……”  
手脚并用地往外挣，无奈怎么都逃不脱那臂膀，身后痛到炸裂，哀叫一点点堵回喉里。事实证明，打得太急太重的时候，真的很难大声假哭。

“说你知道错了。”干部训道，掌心贴在身后，嗓音沉得吓人。  
他说话声量本就不高，生气的时候就更低沉，脸也冷。倒也没戏剧性到什么黑云绞电、山雨欲来，就是闷沉沉的，压得人心口发慌。  
我头冲下折着身体，血逆行上脑，涨得有些难受，这会儿开口回话也是闷闷的声儿：“知道错了。”  
上头沉默几秒，问：“你在委屈吗？”  
摇头，吸吸鼻子：“没，就是有点儿乱。”顿了顿，“我想你了。”再小点声，“哥哥好凶。”  
他掐着我肩扶将回来，脸色并不好看，明显还有火气。  
我揉着眼角，要往他身上蹭。  
干部应该是一时没想好是推开还是揽进，手臂僵在那，阻着我不能向前。  
不知道为什么就好难过，我咬紧下唇，垂眼站定，甚至想了想，又往后撤半步。  
“你又想到什么了？”他简直是气笑了，揪起我身后一团肉就拧过百十度，往自己这边带，“要去哪，啊？你要躲哪里去？非要我现在就脱了你裤子打到哭才能记住老子是你男人吗？！”  
老唐从没爆过粗口，这是第一次。我惊得连疼都顾不上，只无措又小心翼翼地看他。  
“明承宁，你真的很能给自己添堵。”  
他咬牙切齿地说完，拎着我几步迈到床边，一把撸了外裤开始痛打。

完全就不是平时游戏的力度，第一下砸下来我便懵了，而后开始剧烈挣扎。  
他压根不为这点扭动影响，狠辣的掌掴接二连三地甩下，每一下都痛得腿跟打颤。  
“Fox！Fox！”  
我第一次在游戏里喊了安全词，实在是受了惊，分不清他是不是在失控泄愤。  
很重的一声闷响，本该落在臀上的那一掌砸在床榻，被面凹进去好明显一块。  
我看着那处凹陷，一个寒噤。  
干部在身边坐下，做了个深呼吸。

“吓到了？”他低下头看我，表情没什么起伏。  
我张开嘴，声音有点聚不起来：“你这是吓、吓我？”  
“那没有。我是真生气。”他处理了下领口，又呼口气，“但再火都不会为了撒气打你，不用害怕这个。”  
我一时不知说什么，伏在被上努力平复呼吸。  
“打疼了吗？”他将手伸到我两腋，是询问的意味，“揉一下？”  
我轻轻嗯一声，顺着那力道往他膝上趴。  
他揉着伤，一圈又一圈，我看着被褥伤的细纹，一道又一道。  
没人说话。

过了好一会儿，我才问：  
“还生气吗？”  
那手停下来，覆在那。  
“你很害怕我生气吗？”  
有些答非所问，却其实一针见血。  
“嗯。”  
我垂下眼，又沉默了许久，才轻声回答：“我怕你失望，一次次失望累加起来，什么时候爆发了，就——”  
“就不要你了是吗？”他突兀地插话，以前很少这样。  
心里一下酸得好厉害，太疼了，整块胸腔都被蚀得血淋淋。我赶紧闭眼，却还是没拦住那滴眼泪。

“所以你就先不要我了，因为觉得我可能要离开你。”  
他叹口气，摸上我后脑勺，“陛下，您这是冤杀啊。”  
我听他一玩笑，忽觉心口舒畅了些，哼一声：“君要臣死，臣不得不死。”  
他啪地掴在龙腚，斥道：“那就揭竿而起，拉你这昏君下马，扒了裤子按在腿上好好揍一顿。”  
闻言嗤笑，翻了身想起来一较高下，刚好被托着后颈揣进怀里。  
嘻笑着仰起脸，却见他脸上表情与方才玩笑里的风趣丝毫不搭，还是冷冷清清，清清冷冷，看得我犹疑着缩回手来。

干部看了我几秒，才开口：“要是能把心掏出来给你看，我早就掏了。”  
我微怔，而后抿嘴，往他衣上埋了埋。  
“你要信我，也信你自己。”他捧着我的脸转回去，目光相衔，“我不会走，你也值得我死心塌地，听明白了吗？”  
鼻尖一酸，我闷声闷气地回答：“异地真的很增加难度……”  
“所以要坚持，要努力。只剩一年半了，我们一起坚持。”他紧紧盯着我的眼，“为我努力，好不好？”  
眼角很涩，我抬手去抹，“是为我们努力啊。”  
他轻轻摘下我的手，吻上那处湿热，絮絮道：“委屈你了。”  
“你哄哄我，我就好了。”  
“什么时候没哄过？”  
“那哄我一辈子。”  
从眼角亲到眉梢，再从额头亲到鼻梁。  
“好。”  
嘟嘟囔囔地：“说话算数，拉钩。”  
一拉便是十对钩，指指连心，红线钩匝。

晚饭简简单单三个菜，干部愣是做了一小时。  
因为我一直兴奋地缠着他，简直一只人形泰迪，只有把pi股打得红通通才能安静一刻钟。  
重新热过的饭菜摆上餐桌，我二人对坐吃饭。  
吃着吃着我又乐起来，含着饭嗤嗤地望他笑。  
干部正给我剥虾，抬头看我一眼：“要敢有一粒米喷到盘子里，你今晚别想平躺着睡。”  
我又笑，左右摇晃着笑，哧哧哧歪到左边，又坑坑坑歪回右边。  
干部终于忍不了，眼睛一瞪：“咽下去再笑。”  
“哥哥。”我叫。  
不理。  
“哥哥！”我大声叫。  
“哎。”他皱着眉，无奈得很，“干嘛？”  
“没什么，就叫叫你。”  
他深呼吸，狠狠扯下壳，将饱满的虾放到我的醋碟里。  
以上循环N次。

“哥哥。”  
干部嚯地站起来，在毛巾上抹完手，噔噔噔绕过来揍人。  
丝毫不惧那点拍灰力道，顺势搂了他脖颈缠上去，笑个不停。  
“为什么这么高兴？”他在我唇上啄一下，一样笑得眸光星亮。  
我埋进他的颈窝，惬意又贪婪地嗅着他的味道：“小时候有人给我看相，说我有福，以后能嫁一个对我很好的人。以前我不喜欢这个结论，总觉得女孩子的福气不该是看她嫁了谁，而是她自己能成就什么。”抬起头，对上那双笑眼，“可现在我真的觉得自己好幸运，你就是我的福气。”  
干部也对自己这一路的感受做了总结，很简洁，只有十六个字。  
“念念不忘，必有回响。  
不忘初心，方得始终。”

吃完饭，他洗碗，咳，没错还是他洗碗。  
我坐在飘窗的小台子上，晃着腿看小说。最近闭关太忙，连看正经书都是挤着时间看，哪还分得出时间给小说，所以趁着出来放松，一目十行地读，老快乐了。  
干部清理完灶台，过来抽我的书。  
“昂——再看会儿嘛。”我伸长了脖子追随书页，眼巴巴地望。  
“有的是时候看书。”他随手合上书丢在一边，抱起我坐到膝上，“现在来谈谈那件事。”  
闻言立马捂腚，“不是罚过了吗？！”  
干部冷笑，我秒怂，蔫头耷脑地被迫谈心。  
先从起因谈，平静客观地交流观点，接着复盘冲突那晚的情形。  
好尴尬啊，公开处刑好吗……  
我开始回避扭身，躲躲闪闪地不想继续。然后被卡着脖子掰正，眼睁睁地看他翻记录，毫无遗漏地重构当晚场景，甚至要回忆各自看到对方消息与编辑回复时的感受。  
重新看到那些愚蠢又伤心的词句，我真的很羞耻很尴尬欸……  
“不聊了啦，昂——”于是耍赖，哼哼唧唧地要从他膝盖上滑下去，“都过去了不提那个了，哎呀——”  
啪！  
呜痛……  
我捂着腚，满目控诉。  
“我得知道你当时是怎么理解我说的话的，我们有很多地方产生误会了知道吗？我也很不想重提，现在想起来心里都疼，可是异地最怕误会，不多做功课只会加快踩雷的速度。”  
他顿住几秒，闭了下眼，才咬牙道，“还有……你那时候说的话，到现在我还是一句都忘不了。有时候躺在床上，就一遍遍地过……因为那时候我都分不清你到底是在闹情绪，还是真的要结束这段感情……”  
我一下便沉默了，内疚与后悔一并冲上鼻尖，难受到哽咽。

“不准备跟我解释它们吗？解释了，才能让我安心。”他抚摸我的头发，温柔得令人心疼。  
我捂住眼睛，气息在抖：“可已经伤到了，安全感伤到就是伤到了……解释、解释了也还会不安的……”  
“是啊，我都不知道还能不能相信你了。”  
那只手抚得有多温柔，这句话就有多残忍。  
我当场痛哭出声，一颗心像是被人揪了扯了割了绞了万万遍，连稍微好受些的痛到麻木都不能得到。  
“疼吗？”他说，指尖点在我左胸口，“感觉到有多疼了吗？”  
拼命环抱住他，一句泣不成声早不能形容那时的我。  
我听见他叹气，而后是手机锁屏的声音。  
“这才一句呢，你就哭成这样。”他摸着我后颈，“你一疼就哭，我就心软，就舍不得，再生气都舍不得。可我呢？我不哭，你就觉得我不委屈，对吗？所以你不心软，那么狠的话，一句接一句地发……”  
我上气不接下气地解释：“我不知道会这么疼！我没想到、呜呜呜我以为没那么严重的，早知道我就不说了呜呜……”  
他不说话，空气在我渐小的哭声里凝滞。

在迫人的沉默里，后脖被一点点掐起：“不要跟我说，你是故意的——”  
我狠狠打了个哆嗦。  
“呜呜呜我不敢了，我不敢了哥……”  
干部做了个很沉很长的深呼吸。  
但他没有发难，反而异常冷静：“你确定吗？如果真的是有想法，现在跟我说。”一顿，“等下就没机会了。”  
我怕得直哭，却还是摇着头往他怀里缩：“就是那时候好生气，就想……呜呜呜就想治治你，呜哇我错了以后都不敢了！”  
干部在“治治”那两字出口的瞬间，精准地发出一声冷笑，吓得我呜咽不止。  
“故意，又是故意。”他停顿两秒，总是那种令人惧怕的停顿，“明承宁，你作死作大了，真的。”  
我只知道哭，若说刚才还有悔，现在就全是怕的。  
什么游戏的兴奋心思都没有了，他真生气的时候手劲绝对是会要命的。

“我认为这次的事和上次没有本质区别，你认同吗？”  
干部还是稳当当地坐着，抱着哭得眼泪鼻涕一把抓的我，声线平缓地询问观点。  
“我不敢了呜呜真的不敢了……”  
“好，那就是认同。”  
他站起来，往床边走。  
我惊恐地抓紧他背上的衣服，又哭又求地不肯被放到床上。  
“松手。”  
“不！”我哭叫道，“你会打死我的呜……”  
干部居高临下地看着我哭，忽然就嗤笑一声，在我脑门弹了一指。  
我呜一声，愣愣地停下来看他。  
“你可以选择不接受。只要你说不愿意，我现在就抱你去洗把脸，哄你不哭。等聊完刚才的东西，你继续看书，或者我们一起看点电影。”  
他看着我，眉宇已是平和，“其实那才是最理所当然的结尾，我打你本来就是不合常理的。不要为消我的气来挨这顿打，那样我会更生气。”  
我抽噎道：“我做错事了……”  
他又叹气，皱起眉毛，坚定地跟我重复一句说过很多次的话：“感情里面没有对错，没有人可以惩罚对方。如果我因为不接受你说话的方式打你罚你，跟你说那些话来治我有什么区别？”他低下头，在我额上亲了亲，“家里有一个不懂事的小朋友就够了，不能再多一个。”  
我心底涨涨的，充实到哭得更委屈：“你不会真的伤到我对吗？”  
他点头，并补充道：“你永远可以喊fox，任何时候我都会停下来。”  
“呜、呜——”  
哭得直咳，干部不得不将我直起来贴抱在胸前，拍着背等我平复。

终于喘匀了气，我抱紧他肩头，抽噎着，轻轻战栗着说：“Spank me hard please, sir.”  
干部仍不动作，只是平静而认真地确认我的意思：“想仔细了吗？五六分力的板子，打到我认为你能记住为止，绝对不是以前那种玩玩的效果。你等下会哭死的，再考虑一下。”  
眼一闭心一横：“我想仔细了。”  
他安静了一会儿，拍拍我背：“把板子和乳液拿过来，裤子脱了趴床上去。”  
我小声问：“不可以趴腿上吗？”  
他沉下脸：“闭嘴。”  
我默了几瞬，起身去准备。

没有他的引导，褪裤还是很羞耻的。  
我咬着牙，闭着眼，做了足足半分钟的心理建设才能磕磕绊绊地扯下去。  
这回倒不用遮，因为衬衣很长，完全盖过去了。  
一步步挨过去，干部坐在床沿，圆孔板子就放在手边，跟它的使用者一样，光是看着就让人心惊胆战。  
正准备往床上去，腰侧一紧，待回过神来自己已是趴在人膝上。  
到底是面冷心软的。  
我笑一下，将他腰间的衣料攥进手里，调整呼吸准备领罚。

第一步永远都是巴掌热身，他打得很慢，一边一下。但真的很重，约莫七八分力的样子，每一记都疼得我咬牙绷背，脚尖碾着地板，渐渐生汗。  
心里默数过二十下之后，速度上了一个档，大概是一秒两下，力度有增无减。每挨一下就热一瞬，背上开始冒汗，嘴里也开始闷哼。努力地均匀呼吸，尽量不被疼痛打乱节奏，因为那样只会更难捱。  
其实用手打出来的痛感，还是勉强落在忍受范围的，能够保持受罚该有的姿态和礼仪。我很乖觉地在每次挨下痛击的紧绷后迅速放松，甚至有意识地撅在同一个高度以便趁手，并且除了实在关不住的痛呼，不发出无关的杂音。  
数字攀到六十，抹过身体乳，掌掴变成了五下一组，每组都又重又快地打在同一块地方。由左至右，自上而下，从臀尖拍到腿跟，再从腿跟拍回臀尖，循环往复，越打越重。  
我的呼吸终于稳不住，开始急促又无助地呼喘。哭腔漏出去，一声两声，一点点连成一片。身体在惧疼的本能下开始躲闪，姿势一点点变形，恨不能立即逃离这可怕的循环。  
干部停手的时候我都快跌下他膝头了，不，是已经摔下去了，如果他没有扶我一把的话。

我颤颤巍巍地站稳，身后疼得发慌。  
“趴回来。”他拍拍腿面，不紧不慢地翻折袖管。  
我很喜欢看他折起袖子，因为真的很有男人味，但每每挨打时看，都怕得恨得牙痒。  
“歇一下……”我小心翼翼地争取着，哭腔怎么都藏不住。  
他开始折左臂的袖子，对我的话置之不理。  
我抽泣着：“哥哥……休息一下……”  
他直到卷好了袖子才给我答复，手撑在膝头，两臂的肌肉线条好看又好哭。  
“要么服从，要么结束。”  
哇的一下哭得好大声，忍不住去捂那可怜处。  
“你敢碰那试试？”  
“不敢，我不敢……”嘤嘤呜呜，委屈到肚里冒水儿。  
“过来。”  
“不要……”  
他看着我，唇线绷得平直：“我的控制欲比你想象的要强很多，小宝，不要在这种时候挑战我。”  
我啜泣摇头，怎么都不往前。  
“滚过来！”  
竟是沉声喝出来的，印象里只在那次因闹分手挨家法时才见过他这般疾言厉色。  
膝弯一软，竟被吓得打抖发汗，哭得不要更投入。  
“我害怕、呜呜我害怕……”  
弱小可怜又无助，但就是不动。

干部站起来，我惊得后脖子汗毛直立，脚下反而磕绊着往他那边蹭。  
大概是无论如何，都相信他的庇护吧。  
【才不是因为实在无法回转只能争取宽大处理呢。  
果不其然，被一把扯进温热怀里，爆裂的掌掴铺天盖地地砸下来，我痛得哭不出声，脱力地虚虚伏在人胸前。  
“还敢犟！喊几遍都不动！惯得你不像样！”  
他边训边打，一副沉怒模样，看得我心惊不已。  
“Fox！”我哭叫着喊停，只是因为害怕。  
因为是站着打，不像之前可以砸到床上来收尾，甩下来的巴掌如果无处着力，会很容易脱臼。所以最后那记掌掴只是半路偏了方向，重重擦过表皮，带起一阵刮痛。  
然后就没有下一记。  
干部后退一步，背过身去深呼吸。

大约过了半分钟，他重新站回来，低头检查我身后：“打太重了？”  
“没、啊不，还是挺重的……”我不太敢看他，低头嗫嚅。  
他直回身，打量我几秒，叹着气地揉我脑袋：“有时候我是会进入状态，但那不代表失去理智，明白？”  
被安抚是会觉得委屈的，我嘴一瘪：“可我害怕……”  
“所以我让你考虑仔细。”他无可奈何地笑，“行了哭包，洗脸去。”  
我伸手拽住他，牙齿一磕舌尖，“那个……继续吧？”  
干部愣了下，呵一声：“哭成那样了还没打怕？”  
我抬袖一抹脸，坚强得很：“哭是吓的，不是打的，不算。”  
他缓缓敛去笑意，摇头：“刚才你是真疼哭了，我分得出来。五分力的板子不是开玩笑的，你想仔细。”  
话一听完我就想开口，干部眉一皱，抄起板子冲着左半边就是一击。  
“啊！”我跳起来，疼得直吸气，拼命摁住伤处忍痛。  
“想仔细，我用这个力道打你一百下，能受得了吗？”他将板子抛回床上，转身进了盥洗室。  
我走过去捡起来，定定地看着那光滑的开孔出神。

干部用热毛巾唤我回了神。  
他细致擦拭着泪渍，在被我粗暴揉搓得破皮的眼角小心点按。  
“啧，下次能不能对自己温柔点？不知道疼吗？”  
我没说话，乖乖地任他摆弄。  
他接着擦手，将那板子从我手中往外抽。  
我没放。  
他浅浅吸口气：“乖宝，不闹。”  
我一字一顿：“继续。”  
“你在跟谁较劲？”他沉了嗓子，“明承宁，你在跟谁较劲？”  
要搁平时以我的性子早就被这口气点爆了，可当时我只是吸吸鼻子，往他颈窝里钻：“我不知道……我心里难受……”  
总感觉缺点什么，那种不完美感让我非常挫败。  
“游戏结束了，游戏可以有很多种结局的，对不对？”他又懂我在想什么，一点点用亲吻安抚着。  
我埋在他肩颈，混沌着不想说话。

“我们先洗澡好不好？洗个澡，放松一下。”他抱起我，嗓音温温柔柔，“有什么事呢，洗完澡再说，嗯？”  
还想争辩，却又拗不过那份温柔，心甘情愿地沉溺其中。  
“那你陪我洗。”抓住他手腕，固执又纯粹。  
干部下意识就拒绝：“不可以。”  
并且飞快地将我放回地上，活像揣了只烫手山芋。  
我直接环上去，执拗得蛮不讲理：“陪我，你陪我。”  
他举起双手，仍试图劝阻：“不行……这不合适啊……”  
“为什么不合适！”我起了火气，大声嚷道，“你是我的人，早晚要进我明家的门，洗个澡怎么了，我现在就是要了你你也不能说个不字！”  
干部愣了几秒，大笑起来，扛起我就往浴室去，边走边将我的pi股抽得啪啪响：“要了我？你来要我？想造反呢？三天不打上房揭瓦。”  
我在他肩上又踢又扭，一口气连哼好几声。

老干部现在是神气的，等下就只剩狼狈了。  
因为他有个非常不配合的小兄弟，总想探头出来与我打招呼。裤子打湿之后根本不能掩盖这位仁兄，干部不得不扯了条浴巾围住。  
而我天生在情事上缺根筋，赤条条的也能泼水滋人玩得不亦乐乎。  
可怜老干部在这方寸之间，一手护着时时遭受扯拽的浴巾，一手从我手上抢花洒，还得防着两人不因打闹而滑倒，一不留神就满头满脸满口的水，真真是艰难极了。

好不容易冲净了我身上的泡沫，被迫上演湿身诱惑的干部将我提出浴室，丝毫不带感情地擦干，麻溜地塞进被子然后回去洗澡。  
我挣扎出被团，大声控诉道：“老唐！我是你主子！不是充气娃娃！”  
飞来的睡衣罩住脑袋：“衣服穿好，再废话我打烂你pi股！”  
我偏不穿，光溜溜在被子里打滚，快乐得像只小海豹。先前那股挫败好像真被热水冲走了，这会儿听着那哗哗的动静，感受着身后隐约的刺痛，心里只剩下酥酥麻麻的痒，欲罢不能。

干部出来的时候，又是一身整整齐齐。  
我忍不住翻白眼：“快别装了，我知道你从小就喜欢裸睡。”  
干部抱臂站在床前，目光从那团睡衣扫过：“我也记得，你一直穿衣服睡觉。”  
满不在乎地又打了个滚，被子团得哗哗响。  
“我可警告你，再不穿好衣服，这两天就都别想穿了。”  
随后是空调调温的声音。  
“嘁。”用后脑勺回答。  
“我看你是又欠揍了。”  
身上一重，这人大半个身子欺压上来，毫不费力地箍住我。紧接着掀开被子，连姿势都不用调，手起掌落削得不要太顺畅。  
我边笑边反抗，左扭右挣地不配合。  
老干部打着打着，突然就整个压下来，丧气又做作地长叹一声。  
“干嘛？干嘛吗，重死了起开了啦。”哼哼唧唧地挣，摇头摆尾。  
“闭嘴了啦，安静点嘛。”他学着口气，“太煎熬了啦。”  
噗哈哈哈哈开始爆笑，坏心眼地一拱一拱，去蹭那硬物。  
“啧，从哪学的这么坏啊？”他又气又笑，啪啪啪地抽，“还皮？不够疼对不对？”  
打得不重，羞的成分更多。我嘤嘤呜呜地轻叫，演得格外逼真，就差没抹点眼泪出来。  
再打十来下，干部哼一声，翻身坐起来想给我穿衣服。  
我一骨碌翻上去，跨在他腰上，搂着他脖颈，胆大坦率又不乏羞涩地细声邀请：“哥哥，我想要。”

干部肉眼可见地慌了，抓过被子劈头蒙下来，语无伦次地拒绝。  
气急败坏地挣出来，使劲掐他腮帮：“想哪去了你个老乌龟！我要spank，spank懂吗？”  
干部蔫巴了，抓回被子捂了自己的脸：“我太难了，我太难了。”  
我坏笑着提腰在他那处来回蹭，唱起蜡笔小新的经典台词：“大——象，大——象。”

十分钟后，尿不湿式挨了百余巴掌的明哼哼像只蔫巴的小象，被自己的长鼻子绊倒在地，不得要领地哼哼唧唧。  
可真是太疼了，又疼又难熬，除了羞一点都不爽，到底是哪位仁兄开发的尿布姿势，上去就是一顿痛揍。我撅着火辣辣的腚，一边唉哼一边腹诽。  
“还皮吗？还皮不皮？”干部顺势将我摁成更羞耻的跪掘，连扇带削地揍。  
忽而又笑，手指抹过某处，“小yin娃，你又没管好自己的嘴。”  
我战栗几秒，埋进被子里，闷声闷气：“那不受控的。”藏得更紧，“有时候你光坐那我就，嗯了……”  
“我和你谈事情的时候那么正经，你却想着怎么哭着在我腿上认错？”  
他用那略沉的嗓子说种话，立时便激得我浑身发麻，羞耻又难耐地抱紧了被子想蹭。

啪！  
“还不滚过来。”低斥道。  
我呜咽一声，直接软倒下去。  
心理生理双重敏感，有时候真的很刺激呜呜呜  
“受不了了？”大手挤进腿间，“啧啧，真是yin乱啊。”  
我羞得欲哭无泪，闭上眼强行圆说：“夫妻敦合，人、人之大伦，不算、不算……那个。”  
“不算什么？”  
被掐着要点，答案又是如此羞耻，几是生生逼出眼泪：“不算……”  
“我问你不算什么？”  
掐得重了，当即哭叫：“乐而不淫！呜放开、放开……”  
他笑，而后加快了速度，嘴里仍是不紧不慢：“还嘴硬呢，你自己说，不肯乖乖认错的小孩子要怎么罚？”  
“呜——我要上厕所，放我去呜呜……”饭后一直没解手，而今在情yu下根本分不清到底是哪个生理需求，惶恐得哭闹摇头，“I wanna pee! I wanna pee!”  
干部被这一句刺激得兴奋，接下来他表现出前所未有的恶劣——翻过我禁锢在腿上，用另一只手按揉我的小腹，一下接一下。  
所有的冲击都聚在一个焦点，肿涨到几欲爆炸。  
“不要！不要！”我又羞又惧，恨不能放声大哭，却因为要维持与本能的对抗，只能闷促地急急呼吸，哭叫都揉作呜咽。  
“就在这尿，没关系的。”  
声音斯文又温柔，简直不能再变态。  
我坚决不肯，用尽气力挣扎，翻下他的膝盖往床边爬。  
手脚尚未移开一步便被抓回去，摁趴了扯开腿，一边一下狠狠地掴打内侧腿跟。  
太痛了！那地方真是太痛了！我疼得连翻腾都没力气，只能张着腿一直颤抖，还得拼命对抗激烈涌撞的尿意。  
“还逃吗？”  
“我错了、不敢了呜……哥哥、先生不打了，不打了……夫君、夫君呜呜……相公、咳、官人！呜哇哥哥不要了……”  
当我喊完了所有能想到的词，腿间的责打仍是骤雨不歇，内心绝对是崩溃的，呜呜个不停。  
“闭嘴，再哭一声我就打更重。”  
我连忙忍泣吞音，狼狈又努力地深呼吸，却还是被那狠辣的打法逼得破碎。

“做不到……呜嗯做不到，疼……我好疼……”  
其实主要是因为想上厕所，挨打刺激太大，每一记都觉得自己要守不住了。  
颤抖着扭过身去抱他的腰，哭着把脸埋进那处紧实：“哥哥……你心疼我、咳、心疼我呜——”  
干部俯下来捏我下颌，平静的脸上辨不清喜怒：“游戏结束我当然会心疼你，但是现在我只接受服从。”  
我瑟瑟地抽噎道：“我想上厕所……”  
“我允许你失禁。”他说，“而且我觉得有必要再教你一次规矩。”  
说完一把按实我，倾身捞来板子，重重抽上我被迫撅高的pi股。  
“呜！”  
我痛到蜷起来，彻底崩溃地哭，抱紧他的膝头不住颤抖。

木板搁上来，“撅回来。”  
无助摇头。  
“撅回来。”  
“呜呜呜呜……”  
干部到底还是叹口气，慢慢抚过早已汗淋淋的后背，轻声命令：  
“Say fox.”  
我咽下一声啜泣：“No.”  
“很好，你为明天的自己赚了五十下。”他的声线很稳，很惑人，“现在，听话，说fox。”  
“No……”  
“就是为这种不知所谓的犟，你的pi股要付出很大的代价。”那只手从下面探进来，重重挤压，“现在是一百下。”  
我又开始挣扎，被毫不费力地按住，又揉又碾地逼出忍耐到极致也爽烈到极致的哭叫。  
“不要……不要……”  
“Say fox！”干部明显起了火气，声音沉得吓人，可手上动作却又撩拨得摧人心智。

我终究是在破关的前一刻投降，他即刻鸣金收兵，将我打横抱起往浴室去。  
“你说你到底在犟什么呢？”他叹着气，绞了热毛巾递给我，转身出去，细心地关紧了门。

其实很多时候我也不知道自己在犟什么，我总是在和自己较劲，莫名其妙地较劲。  
毛巾是干部自己带来的，上面有他的味道，我把脸埋在里头，暖得很安心。

情绪稍好之后我发现了一个严重又难以启齿的问题——不知道是刺激太甚，还是欲念未退……pee不出来啊。  
怎么使劲也不行，怎么做心理建设也不行，涨归涨，可他喵就是拧不开水龙头啊！  
“呜……哥哥——”莫名就很委屈，张嘴喊人，眼泪不要钱地往下滑。  
干部很快赶到门口，隔着门问怎么了。  
“进来！进来、呜——”  
他开门进来，焦急地皱眉。  
“出不来，呜呜呜呜出不来……”我只感觉像见了亲娘，哭得理直气壮又无赖浑缠，“坏掉了、坏掉了……”  
他脸上的表情相当精彩，当然我完全没心情看——光顾着忧心自己会不会因此膀胱坏死或泌尿紊乱。  
干部花了X分钟安抚我的情绪，再花了Y分钟陪我直到成功。  
其间我一直把脸贴在他睡衣上，拽得紧紧不肯放。

“你都不羞的吗？”他又好笑又爱怜，摸我的脑袋。  
后知后觉，一撅嘴，哼。  
“我这辈子大概只会陪你还有我们的宝宝上厕所了，噢，还有我们老了的爸妈。”他摸我的脸颊，我很喜欢这个动作，能清晰感知到爱意。  
“太可怕了，我居然会觉得漂亮。”他是个有洁癖的人。  
我洗着手，看着镜子里的他笑：“就好像我讨厌别人的肢体接触，但天天缠着你一样。”  
他从后面环住我，低头轻轻亲我耳尖。

“嗯……老唐，我不知道是不是我俩服装的问题哈，你真的好……人模狗样衣冠禽兽斯文变态呢。”  
一个衣衫齐整眉梢融春，一个未着寸缕眼角绯红，怎么看都是犯罪现场好吗？！  
啪！  
我当即闭眼，对镜挨打，这这这感官刺激不要太强烈啊！  
“再说一遍？”  
“不、不说了。”  
啪。“眼睛睁开。”  
“不不不不用了谢谢。”  
啪！“睁开！”  
睁开一条缝，呜噫！  
“yin乱……yin乱！”结结巴巴。  
干部轻轻地笑，胸膛贴在背上，震得全身都过电一般地麻痒。  
“夫妻敦合，人之大伦。”他饱含色气地咬字，湿热从耳垂一路滑下。  
“呜！”  
猫了腰又想跑，被一把扛回卧室，扔进被子里。  
大尾巴狼抱着好看但不能吃的羔羊，隐忍地舔咬，可怜那小羊羔哭得呀，从内到外都是湿淋淋的。  
好的，睡前故事到这就结束了，干部熄了灯，心满意足地守着他的小朋友睡觉啦。

欸，扯我衣摆干嘛？什么？还有那一百板子？  
咳，别问。  
问就是我趁他洗澡把板子戒尺全藏了然后在数据线的抽打下哭着把工具扒拉出来捧到人眼下还得自觉地撅高了挨打。

噫，你问干部咋变这么凶残了？  
呃，大概是因为发现某哼不管挨多重都会兴奋吧，上面哭多惨下面就有多，嗯咳！  
不过数据线真的太凶残了真的，干部为那三道棱子做了半小时检讨呢。  
别的就没了，真的。

哎呀呀呀怎么还倒提着我抖呢？不能这么对小太太的呀！  
好吧好吧还有就是清晨例行的唤醒拍拍，哼哼用努力学习换回来的两百下可调速调力的otk巴掌，以及干部友情附赠的几十下五分力板子【怒摔  
嗯，就酱了啦。

……别这么看我。  
好吧还有就是整个周末凡是在房间里，他都不许我穿裤子，偷偷穿就会被勒令自己脱下来趴好挨罚，说实话干部在房事上的控制欲真的好强呜呜呜连被啃时候躲都要打屁屁。

别抖了别抖了，这回真的没粮了啦【发动小短腿逃跑


End file.
